Fly free, Little Wolf
by Arymeria
Summary: Harry is enjoying his summer break with Sirius and Remus at Grimmauld Place. However, he gets a surprising creature inheritance on his 14th birthday. This is my take on a creature inheritance fanfiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1:

Harry was getting ready for sleep in his very own (and quite fancy) bathroom at Grimmauld Place. He was still having a hard time wrapping his brain around the fact that he never had to go back at living with the Dursleys. His godfather Sirius Black now had full custody of him since the traitor Peter Pettigrew confessed to his crimes and was now a permanent resident at Azkaban.

As he was brushing his teeth in front of the bathroom mirror he looked at his reflection and thought back on his life so far. The abuse he suffered at the Dursleys, the constant bullying and starvation he had to endure both at the house he lived in and outside it. No one ever seemed to want to get to know him, probably because the Dursleys were such good liars and loved to spread nasty rumours about him to anyone who listened.

Then there was Hogwarts. Boy, did he love he place, but it seemed like every year he spent there, he was always in mortal danger no matter how careful he tried to be. He has finished his third year there and so far he has almost been killed by a Cerberus, a face in the back of another man's head, a murderous tree, Acromantulas, a Basilisk, dementors, a werewolf, not the mention the smaller things like falling off his broom, stray hexes, moving staircases, exploding potions etc. It was like he was a magnet for trouble ever since he started studying there.

Spitting toothpaste to the sink and rinsing his mouth he made a decision. Now that he was living with his godfather and Remus_, _he would turn a new leaf in his life. He didn't have any more excuses and frankly, he wanted to show everyone that he wasn't just some scrawny kid who was famous for something he didn't even remember. Looking back at his reflection in the mirror he frowned. _Well, the scrawny bit will take some time to correct since there's only so much I can do about years of near starvation._

A knock at his bedroom door interrupted his internal musings.

"Harry, pup, are you here?"

Well, that would be his godfather. "Yeah, Padfoot, just give me a second!"

Harry gave a firm nod to his reflection before getting out of the bathroom. His godfather was leaning to the doorway with Remus right behind him. _Honestly, it's so obvious the two are shagging each other, I don't know why they don't just tell me about it._ Harry gave a small smile to the two men, _his guardians, _before he walked over to his bed.

Sirius and Remus moved to take a seat at the edge of the mattress. "Pup, we just wanted to make sure that you're okay with just the three of us spending your birthday tomorrow. If you want, we could still change plans and invite your friends over."

"No, Sirius, I'm glad to spend time with just the three of us. I've arranged to meet with Ron and Hermione later in the summer and right now, I just want to spend time with my godfathers."

Remus gave his Harry a fond smile. He wasn't the small boy's actual godfather because of his "furry little problem" and Ministry regulations but Harry had named him his honorary godfather at the beginning of the summer. "I'm glad to hear that cub. And I'll make sure Padfoot doesn't get us into any trouble."

Sirius gave a mock gasp. "I would never do such a thing", he said with his hand dramatically over his heart.

Harry and Remus chuckled. "Yeah right. Well, Sirius, do you think you can say goodnight to Harry and let him sleep now that you don't have to stress about tomorrow?"

Sirius gave a lopsided grin and moved to kiss the top of Harry's head. "Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Padfoot, goodnight Moony." Harry slid to a better sleeping position from his half upright position. He was still a bit unaccustomed to the amount of love and affection he received from the two men but he was loving every second of it.

Harry was tossing and turning in his bed. Suddenly he woke up from his restless sleep covered in cold sweat and he bolted upright as a searing pain tore through his back muscles. He gasped for air and tried to breathe through the pain but the another wave of pain hit his entire body and he fell from the bed to the newly renewed floor of his bedroom. It felt like his muscles were destroyed and rebuilt but at the same time his bones cracked and rearranged themselves so the muscles grew around the newly formed bone structure. The pain was the worst Harry has ever felt, he couldn't even find his voice to scream through his agony.

His body had barely had the time to rearrange itself as black fur started to grow from every single inch of his body and his skin was burning. At the same time there was a jolt of pain in the base of his spine and his back and even though he thought nothing could be worse than bones and muscles rearranging themselves, he was wrong. Deadly wrong. This huge jolt of pain was so much worse. And even though he felt like he was dipped in acid and trampled by a thousand hippogriffs, which is not a normal feeling, something was telling him that something was wrong.

Suddenly he felt through the pain like there was something in the back of his mind trying to come to the surface. It was like he was fighting a losing game with his consciousness and the foreign 'thing' at the back of his mind was offering to take the pain and away, so he surrendered to the blessed blackness and let the 'thing' take over the painful transformation.

Sirius and Remus woke up quite late but it was still the morning. They were worried that they might have overslept but as Remus listened with his enhanced hearing (after cancelling the silencing charm for obvious reasons), he could not hear Harry in the kitchen. The lovers got up and steered towards their godson's room in an almost childlike anticipation. They missed so many birthdays and even though they didn't have all the details about Harry's past, they knew it wasn't one James and Lily would have wanted for their son and they just wanted to make the day perfect for their special boy.

They were almost at the door when suddenly Remus stopped and his nose twitched. "Sirius, something is different. There's a weird scent in the air." He was hesitant to tell that he could also smell blood. The man knew Sirius too well and if he mentioned blood and Harry in the same sentence, all hell would be loose.

Sirius gave a puzzled look for his lover. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Let's go to his room but be quiet and don't make any sudden moves." Remus was going forward purely on instinct and right now his instincts were telling him that there was another creature near but strangely he didn't get a dangerous feeling from the unknown being.

The two men carefully approached the door and opened it. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. Their eyes widened with surprise and worry when they saw the bed: it looked like somebody took a wrestling match on it, the sheets were all crumpled up and the blanket was partially on the floor. Their gaze followed the blanket and if they weren't alarmed before, they were now: there was blood on the floor. Lots of it.

Sirius was about to give a panicked call to Harry but Remus was quick to cover his mouth with his hand. For a moment Sirius struggled and was about to give a loud protest to his lover but then he caught the look in the man's eye. It was a mix of panic and fear but it also seemed to be desperate for Sirius to be quiet. Sirius gave a small nod and the hand released his mouth. He took a step back to convey to the werewolf that he would let him be in control of the situation.

Remus gave a hand signal for Sirius to stay still and then he turned and started walking towards the bed. He crouched down and lowered himself to the ground on the side of the bed ignoring the blood. He carefully lifted the crumpled blanket and it took a while for his eyes to see through the darkness under the bed. He could just make out something huddled in the furthest, darkest corner. He reached his hand out and at the same time kept making a comforting sound which seemed to come from deep within him.

The creature under the bed responded with his own whine. It avoided the hand coming to his way by huddling even deeper in the corner but made no other objections. The creature's instincts were telling that the wolf on the floor in front of him was his alpha and the hand reaching towards him was steady and it wasn't a threat. He didn't fight it when it grabbed him by the scruff of his neck although he couldn't help the pitiful, fearful whine that rose from his throat.

Remus kept a firm grip to keep the creature from bolting and carefully dragged the scrawny thing from under the bed. He didn't let his grip go as he straightened himself carefully up to a sitting position. He heard Sirius gasp from behind him and he himself couldn't remember to breathe for a moment.

On the floor was a scrawny young wolf. Its matte black fur was sticking up in every direction and it seemed like it was covered in blood. The young wolf about the size of a border collie didn't seem to have much muscle and it seemed like it was half starved. but the most shocking thing about it was the two wings on its back. The wings were drawn close to the small creature's body and they were also covered in blood so it was hard to see what they were like but they certainly had a leathery quality to them. And then there were its eyes: They were almost black, but there was a tiny ring of emerald green in them.

"Harry?"


End file.
